Yellow Guy
Manny Gribbleston (or the Yellow Guy) is a yellow puppet and main character that resembles a human, his favorite color is green, which isn't creative. His father is Roy, who is also his friend. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared He is seen sitting on a table. When Paige pops open, he questions how Paige has the idea of being creative. She responds by stating that she tries to think creatively. He is surprised that the notebook sees a silly face. Manny and the others are uninterested in seeing the clouds until they can see the clouds change into things such as a hat, a cat, a man with a baseball bat, a dog, a frog, a latter leaning on a log. He paints a picture of a clown, which later gets ruined by the talking notebook. He arranges the leaves into the color green, the notebook disagrees with green because it isn't "a creative color," he begins to work on arts and crafts as he gets creative. His and Robin's appearances change and Manny begins to dance, then the others begin to dance. He goes crazy as a puppet. He claps while being creative and hugs the other puppets, he is shown to be going crazy while being creative again. After that, he became confused about what happened when they got too creative and he possibly agreed to never be creative again. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME He sits on a chair, waiting for the puppets' show. Him and Robin are told by Harry to stop mucking around and they have 5 minutes till their show is on. He and the other puppets are surprised that the clock states that there's always time for a song, he pays attention to the clock. He is shown to wear a watch on his wrist, him and the other puppets are shown on a picture of the past. He questions what time it is, Tony answers that it's quarter to 9:00 so he and the other puppets are given a bath. The clock scrubs him until the water becomes brown. He watches time go fast like a merry go round, the talking clock tells them to go back in time and to not be stupid. He and the other puppets go back in time to learn what it was like. Manny finds an old tree with circles inside. He says that he is friends with his father, Roy. Him and the other puppets learn about what is in the future. He points at an old man and states that he has perished, but he gets ignored by the clock and the clock instead pays attention to a computer. He says that his father is a computer, Manny holds a plate with 20 day old fish. Him and the other puppets question time, which the clock disapproves of. The clock beeps loudly and everyone except Manny cover their ears, which begin to bleed. The clock makes his and his friends' appearances change. He looks in the mirror and tells the clock to make it stop. It is shown that he and the others were actually watching their show. Kickstarter (video) He and the others are tied up, he asks where they are at. He asks them why they are in his dad's house, Harry tells him that they aren't in his dad's house. He and the others find out that they are actually tied up by The Big Bad Money Man. Many pictures of appearances, fan art, cosplay, and behind the scenes can be seen with him and the others. Gallery ClownPainting.png|Him and his painting of a clown Human-Like Manny.png|Costume version MannyAging.png|Ewwww MannyRobinAndHarry.png|Him and Robin sitting with Harry after their transformation PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and the others begin to transform Trivia *He is presumably disliked by Paige the Notebook, since he is mostly frowned upon by the notebook *THIS IS IT collective simply calls him "The Yellow Guy" *On Becky Sloan's Twitter icon, he can be seen along with Becky and the heads of the other puppets *On Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, he is seen on a wanted sign for 1906 pound sterlings when the puppets visited the Victorian era. Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters